The Joy Of Being Me
by Girl Like Me
Summary: Rated: T for language. A witch with so many expectations put on her, most of them put on by herself. What in the world is she to do? Whine and try to pull through of course. Hiatus


Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the books and movies. This is a story just for fun and something for me to spend my spare time on.**

**6 years ago**

Joanne stood stiffly next to her parents in her best muggle attire; a green knee-length skirt, a freshly ironed ivory blouse, black Mary Jane's and long brown jacket. Her black shoulder length hair was pulled into a tidy French braid giving her the appearance of the perfect child. As she nervously tapped her shoe against the stone floor of Kings Cross, her mother fussed over her youngest child.

Her father looked at his watch the final time before announcing that if they waited any longer they would be late. Whilst her parents hurried through the barrier to the platform, Joanne couldn't suppress the urge to look over her shoulder one last time, her eyes searching, before turning and following her parents.

* * *

**Now**

Joanne pushes her trolley skilfully through the crowds towards a group of girls waiting for her. Her clothes differ greatly from 6 years ago; wearing a casual and simple but elegant white dress under her dark green trench coat, and her shoes a pair of black wedge heels. Her black hair put into a high ponytail giving her a neat and mature look. Not slowing, she nodded acknowledging the girls before disappearing on to the platform.

* * *

**6 years ago**

"JO! There you are I thought you were going to miss the train. Mr. and Mrs. Pennant, it's nice to see you again. Come on Jo, we need to get to a compartment or else we will have to spend the whole ride sitting with mean seventh years" a young boy exclaimed, dragging Joanne and her trunk towards the great red steam engine.

Joanne gave a sigh of relief seeing his familiar face and gave him a bright smile. She turned backed to her parents waving. Mrs. Pennant was shouting something like, "Make sure to change your underwear everyday!" while tears trickled down her face before Joanne's dad dragged her into a hug before giving Jo a stern look and apparating his wife and himself home. Jo then allowed the boy to tug her onto the train and into an empty compartment.

* * *

**Now**

"Anne, over here, the girls sent me ahead to save an empty compartment for us."

Joanne gave her wand a wave and all her belongings vanished from her trolley and appeared in the overhead storage in the reserved compartment before entering herself. Sitting down in the window seat she watched as students said their last farewells to their parents. She had asked her parents to not accompany her on the journey claiming her reputation would be damaged greatly.

The girls that were waiting for her at the barrier quietly chatted making polite conversation leaving Joanne to her own thoughts.

'_Six years have gone by and so much has changed_,' she thought chuckling to herself.

* * *

**Six years ago**

"Jo, these are also some first years. They agreed to let us sit here."

Jo sat down and introduced herself. Awkwardness settled until she asked what houses they would like to be sorted into.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor but Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad" Jo stated.

"Gryffindor, I'm really not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, nor do I like being a push over."

"Anything will be fine I suppose, every house has their tributes."

"Me too but Slytherin would be horrible. Every person in that house is a foul git."

"My father was a Slytherin." Jo replied icily.

Needless to say, awkwardness settled into the compartment and stayed for the rest of the ride.

**

* * *

****Now**

"Jo, I do believe laughing to yourself isn't a good sign; perhaps associating with Slytherins IS a hazard to your health."

"I'm honoured that you care but presently your enormous ego is the only thing hazardous and I would appreciate it if you could leave before my friends suffocate."

"Your friends? If friends come hours earlier to save a compartment for you and wait for you at the barrier only to be ignored, I've been getting…"

Before he could continue, the door closed and locked. Joanne looked around the compartment for any sign of a wand but whoever did it had already put away her wand and the serene atmosphere once again settled, the interruption forgotten. Joanne closed her eyes and returned to her memories.

**

* * *

**

**Six years ago**

"RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat screamed.

Joanne hopped off the stool and sat down at the cheering table. She glanced at her friend but he was too involved with another recently sorted first year in his house. The Grand Feast was enjoyable and Jo met many students from every year. When the feast ended, Jo dutifully followed the Ravenclaw prefect but was pulled aside with a great yank on her cloak.

Spinning, she looked up and saw a girl at least 2 years older than herself.

"Come with me," the older girl started down a dark hall, "I'll return you to your common room after this." The older girl stopped abruptly in front of a door causing Joanne to stumble. With a wave of her wand, the older girl marched into what seemed to be a classroom and stood facing the desks. Joanne sat on the desk wait for the older girl to speak.

"I'm Trinity Fotheringham, Third year, Slytherin. I asked you to join me here today Joanne Pennant because I would like for you to join a club. This club, The Massacé Soeurs, is a tradition in Hogwarts. Each year, a pureblood first year girl, chosen by the last girl to join the club, has the honour of becoming a member. The Massacé Sisters is a support system; we help one another in any means. Whether its homework or family problems, we must do our best to help. Now do you except my offer and the honour of becoming my petite soeur?"


End file.
